


The Spider Captured by the Moth

by regisScorpio



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Biting, Bondage, Dom!Porrim, F/F, Femdom, Hair Pulling, Strap-On, Sub!Vriska, dub-con, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:29:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regisScorpio/pseuds/regisScorpio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska wakes up, groggy and bound, lying on a cold stone floor in a dimly lit room. She doesn't remember how she got here, but once Porrim shows up, she certainly knows why she was brought here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spider Captured by the Moth

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for fefairi.tumblr.com.

Vriska groaned as she finally rose back into consciousness, her head throbbing angrily, as if filled with a swarm of angry hornets. Her eyelids were heavy, and she currently had no feeling in her arms or legs. Drawing in each slow breath, Vriska finally began to feel her fingers tingle, though she was unable to wiggle them.

As more feeling rushed through the rest of her body, she started to peel her eyes open, and with much effort she was finally able to see, though her vision was still slightly hazy. She was in a room, laying on her side, with stone walls, and a cold stone floor, if the frigid sensation traveling up her body was anything to go by. Hanging from the roof was one small light, dimly lighting the room.

Though the feeling had returned to her hands, which were laying behind her back, Vriska could not move them, soon realizing that her hands and ankles were bound together.

And then she opened her mouth, biting down hard on her lower lip. As cobalt blood started to trickle out, the pain aided in returning feeling to her body, and before long she was able to sit up, her back resting against the wall behind her, her breathing slowing to a steadier pace.

And then she noticed the door, made of wood and hinged to the stone wall, as it started to swing, the hinges creaking and squeaking eerily, more light invading the space than was already present to outline the cracks in the stone grey surfaces. And standing in the door way was another troll.

Vriska could barely make her out, her eyes blinking rapidly as she tried to adjust to the sudden light. She watched all the while as this troll, who most likely had somehow captured her and brought her here, walked over to where Vriska was laying. And then finally, the spidertroll could make her out. It was Porrim Maryam, her own friend Kanaya's dancestor.

"What do you want with me?" Vriska croaked out, her voice sounding rough due to her pounding headache. This caused the Virgo to laughed, bringing one hand up to her lips as she tossed down something that had been in her hand. It was only then that Vriska registered that she was naked.

"Oh, of course you wouldn't know. I did, after all leave your clothes on. But don't worry, I'll be sure to take care of them first." Porrim chortled, reaching out towards Vriska. Her hand gripped the captive troll's shirt, and then she started to tear, using her other hand. Before long the black shirt, as well as Vriska's gray jacket, were torn to shreds. She could do nothing but squirm and watch as Porrim soon ripped through her jeans as well, followed by the jade-blood tearing away her undergarments, her now-nude body shivering from contact with the freezing floor and wall.

"Untie me and let me go!" Vriska choked out again, her voice quivering equally with cold and a mixture of anger and fear. Still unable to fight back, Vriska glared at Porrim, her eyes like daggers, meeting Porrim's rather jovial gaze.

"But if I let you go now, we wouldn't get to have any fun. And that's why I brought you here." The rainbow-drinker only grinned as she stood back up, taking the item she had dropped earlier. Vriska could now make out what it was as Porrim began to put it on. The crazy jade-blood has brought a strap-on! And a rather large one, at that.

"H-Hey... What are you doing with that?" Vriska protested, her glare widening as her cold demeanor faded. It had to be at least 7 inches long, ribbed along the sides and made of a black rubbery material. She didn't want to deal with that kind of toy. Not she wanted to be here at all in the first place.

She opened her mouth again to shout out another protest, when suddenly her mouth was filled with the rubber phallus, her lips being forced wider as it's thickening frame slid in. Soon it was sliding down her throat, causing Vriska to gag and writhe wildly beneath Porrim.

The jade-blooded dominatrix just laughed at her captive's struggles, however, soon starting to thrust her hips back and forth, fucking Vriska's throat with the fake rubber bulge. "I hope that this isn't too much for you, dear, because I'm only just getting started!" Porrim's words rolled out from between her lips, her voice sounding like sickeningly sweet honey to Vriska's ears.

As tears welled up in her eyes, and feeling like she might puke at any moment, Vriska finally found relief from the severe throat-fucking with the large rubber toy. She began to cough and splutter immediately, spitting out saliva along side blood from where she had bitten her lower lip before. The cobalt-blood immediately looked up, intending to glare at Porrim angrily. However, upon finishing the movement, she felt a plump, succulent set of lips pressed against her own lips. She tried to glare at Porrim, but was unable to keep concentrated, feeling her sucking on her lower lip, drinking her cobalt-blood from the small wound on Vriska's lower lip. Just like a rainbow-drinker, Vriska thought to herself, though she hated to admit to herself that it wasn't an altogether un-pleasurable feeling, and it was certainly better than the previous rough treatment she had received.

She could smell the aroma of tea lingering on Porrim's skin, even as she felt the jade-blood stop sucking on her lip and instead force her tongue between Vriska's lips and teeth. She started to panic as it rubbed against her own tongue, laying limply in her mouth. In her panic, she started to bite down on Porrim's tongue. However, this quickly lead her to the realization that Porrim would have no resistance of that manner, as the jade-blood quickly had her hand in Vriska's hair and was tugging on it painfully.

And so Vriska had to wait, allowing Porrim's tongue to explore all of Vriska's mouth that it wanted. And when she finally pulled back, breaking the kiss, the rainbow-drinker grinned. "Well that wasn't so bad, was it?" Vriska refused to respond, instead looking down, a look of shame on her face. She had in fact quite enjoyed it, despite herself, but hated to admit it, even to herself.

Her gaze quickly came up, alarmed, as she found her legs to be freed, Porrim having untied her ankles. However, freedom was not what the jade-blood had in-store for Vriska. Instead, she quickly forced the cobalt-blood's legs open, revealing her slightly damp pussy.

Porrim then started to rub the tip of her strap-on's black rubber phallus against Vriska's pussy, licking her lips. "Don't worry, this will hurt in the best ways."

"NO-!" Vriska started to scream in protest, but was cut short by her own choking and groaning. Porrim had slid inside quickly, forcing the rubber bulge into Vriska's tight pussy. Vriska forced her eyes shut tightly, panting and choking down breath after breath as Porrim began to thrust the fake phalluls in and out of her.

Then the jade-blood bent over, pressing her succulent lips against the soft, smooth skin of Vriska's neck. Still thrusting her hips, she began to suckle and nibble on Vriska's neck. Before long, though, she was biting her rather hard, Vriska's shouting and panting falling on her ears like music.

Vriska could barely control herself, the feeling of the large toy forcing her wider as it slammed into her pussy folds, as well as feeling Porrim's sharp teeth pressing on her neck, causing her to shout and gasp and moan. And before long she could hold out no more, screaming out at the top of her lungs as she orgasmed, her cobalt colored cum flowing out of her and running down the black rubber strap-on dick, and down her legs and thighs.

Shortly after, Porrim peeled herself off of Vriska, her strap-on bulge pulling out with a wet squelching sound. She then patted Vriska's hair as she stood up. "Take a few minutes to rest while I go get a drink. We've got a long time together, and there are plenty of other uses for this toy~" And then she turned to go, temporarily leaving Vriska along, cold and with her thighs dripping with her own cum. Too dazed to leave, and in the back of her mind, excited to once again be used.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, thanks for reading, sorry that I don't really have better endings or anything but yeah. Give me comments and criticism on it and my other writing, and if you wanna see me write something specific feel free to drop specifics in my ask/submit box on tumblr.
> 
> My tumblr is kingofaoda.tumblr.com.


End file.
